


Feliz Navidad

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que Dean todavía no lo haya aceptado pero es Noche Buena, y Noche Buena se pasa con la familia y eso incluye los villancicos, la cena pesada y la gente pesada. Lo siento Dean pero de esta no te libras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad

No recuerda la primera vez que se pillo a sí mismo mirando a Sam de esa forma, no recuerda el día en el que empezó a verle con otros ojos, siempre había sido más que un hermano para él, había sido un amigo y un confidente, pero un día esas etiquetas se quedaron cortas.

Y dios le salve, pronto las mismas etiquetas quedaron igual de obsoletas para Sam. Sam quien había visto a su hermano mayor como un modelo a seguir, todo lo que él quería llegar a ser. Dean le había enseñado a andar, a hablar, le había enseñado a temer la oscuridad, a llorar y a reír, le había enseñado la importancia de la familia. Y Sam por sí mismo había aprendido a querer, a querer a su hermano por encima de todas las cosas. 

Había cazado a Dean más de una vez mirándole de esa forma, le había visto por el rabillo del ojo repasando su cuerpo, se había fijado en que hacía eso casi antes de que el propio Dean cayese en la cuenta, y no le molestaba. Lo sintió extraño al principio, raro, pero eso había sido tiempo atrás, ninguno de esos sentimientos revolvían su estomago hoy en día. Ahora solo un suave sentimiento de felicidad y arropo le calentaba el cuerpo cuando descubría a su hermano fingiendo no mirarle.

Lo que Dean sí recuerda perfectamente, lo que Sam no podría olvidar, es el día en que sus ojos se encontraron llorando amor y sus labios se tocaron suplicando calor.

Había empezado a llover, era de noche, hacía frío y la tumba de aquel hombre todavía no se había apagado del todo. El cementerio estaba solo alumbrado por una farola de luz fría y distante. Su padre acababa de desaparecer de vuelta al coche. Sam no tendría más de dieciséis años y la cabeza llena de pajaritos. Estaban sudando y manchados de tierra. El ambiente no era ni mucho menos romántico pero, sin duda, ninguno de ellos recuerda ese momento exactamente así.

Para Dean la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos y ocultaba las lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos, jamás había hecho tanto calor y una luz, que parecía la de la misma Luna que había luchado por abrirse paso entre la nubes para alumbrarles, hacía que el pelo de Sam brillase bajo la lluvia. Sujeto suavemente la cara de su hermano entre sus manos, aún temiendo el rechazo, aún con una excusa bajo la manga, excusa que jamás tuvo que usar. Notó las manos de Sam sobre las suyas, vio sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa y sus ojos tan húmedos como los suyos. Y recuerda el beso, como si hubiese sido ayer, recuerda sentir los labios de Sam, recuerda haberlos sentido justo y a la vez mucho más especiales como tantas veces había imaginado.

Para Sam ni siquiera estaba lloviendo, sentía el calor del fuego a su lado, el olor a sudor y como los brazos le pesaban después de haber estado cavando. Recuerda como él había sido el primero en dar el paso, había sido él quien no pudo soportar seguir en silencio sabiendo como sabía que su hermano sentía lo mismo que a él le carcomía por dentro. Recuerda haber abierto la boca y no haberla podido cerrar hasta que dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, también recuerda haber visto los ojos llorosos de su hermano al ver que su extraña, perversa e imposible ilusión no era para nada eso. Todavía nota las manos de Dean en sus mejillas, tal vez entonces empezó a notar que al igual que su hermano él también lloraba, puso sus manos sobre las de Dean, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y cerró los ojos como una colegiala, ya que no se sentía de otra forma. Jamás olvidaría ese beso, el que confirmo que no se había inventado nada, que no había estado teniendo visiones, que todas las veces que había sentido la mirada de Dean no había sido fruto de su imaginación.

 

Y ahí estaban los dos, bastantes años después de eso, mirándose con cara de idiotas sentados a la mesa de un pequeño restaurante de un pueblo de Minesota.

-¿Vamos a ir?- Preguntó Dean mortificado.

-¿Tenemos otra opción?- Respondió Sam bajando la mirada a su ensalada.

-No. Pero…

-Tampoco es para tanto Dean, Garth ha preparado una casa y todo, sobrevivirás.

-Yo no dejaría cerca objetos cortantes.- Mascullo y dio las gracias a la camarera que acababa de servirle la hamburguesa que había pedido hacía, por lo menos, veinte minutos.-De todas formas, ¿quién tuvo la idea?

-Estoy casi seguro de que fue Charlie.

-¡Charlie!

Dean suspiro antes de empezar a comer, la conversación giro para enfocarse hacía el último caso, no había sido complicado, un nido de demonios que se creían más listos que ellos, les hubiese sido mucho más fácil acabar con ellos con la ayuda de Bobby, pero él ya no estaba y aunque les seguía pesando estaban empezando a superarlo, aún así no les llevo más de dos días acabar con ellos.

Sam terminó su ensalada bastante después de que Dean acabase de comer y eso que a él le habían servido diez minutos antes.

-Tienes que comer más despacio.

-¿Qué?

-Te sentara mal la comida.

-Lo siento pero no recuerdo cuando te convertiste en…

-Dean.- Le cortó.- Cuando te quejes del estomago te recordare esto.- Apuntó mientras llamaba a la camarera para que les cobrase.

-La próxima vez que me pidas que haga algo rápido te recordare esto.- Murmuro de forma que Sam pudiese oírlo perfectamente.

Pagaron la cuenta, salieron del restaurante y cruzaron la calle hacía el Impala. Sam ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto pero Dean no se decidía a abrir la del conductor.

-¿Nos da tiempo a echarnos una siesta?- Preguntó Dean, que había dormido solo dos horas esa noche, con la esperanza de poder echarse atrás un rato.

-Sí, si eso es lo que quieres.- Se encogió de hombros Sam.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Sonrió con renovadas energías.

-Podrías recordarme cuando quiero que hagas “algo” rápido.

No necesitó oír una palabra más, Sam cerró la puerta del copiloto y, como Dean, abrió una de las traseras.

Se deslizaron dentro del coche y se aseguraron de que las puertas estuviesen cerradas. A esas horas no había nadie por la calle, aunque era un pueblo casi desierto, lo más seguro era que nunca hubiese nadie en esa calle. Aún así la excitación de poder ser cazados en cualquier momento estaba muy presente.

Sus risas se sobreponían mientras Sam le quitaba la camiseta a Dean, habían hecho eso antes pero jamás dejaba de hacerles gracia la idea de ser un par de adolescentes sin mejor sitio para hacer el amor que el coche viejo de su padre, lo que era mayormente cierto y había sido absolutamente correcto hacía un tiempo.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Se quejó Sam cuando Dean le empezó a quitar los pantalones.

-Perdóneme alteza.- Se jacto él antes de darle un beso.

-Date prisa.- Susurro, aprovechando, Sam en su oído.

-¿Ya empezamos?

Siempre era así, Dean era el romántico en la cama, o el coche, y Sam el romántico fuera de ella. Sam era esa clase de chico cariñoso que te sujeta la puerta y te mueve la silla para que te sientes, al que le da vergüenza hacer cualquier insinuación sexual y te hace creer que es un soso en la cama. Lo cierto es que eso se alejaba bastante de la realidad. Sus caricias quemaban la piel de Dean y sus labios dejaban marcas por todo su cuerpo, cuando se trataba de sexo Sam era posesivo y pasional, profundo y fuerte.

Era a Dean al que le gustaba quitarle la ropa despacio a Sam, acariciar con cuidado su cuerpo, que en algún momento llegó a ser más fuerte que el suyo, besar sus labios suavemente, morder su labio inferior y acercarle a él lentamente. Quitarle los pantalones poco a poco y notar la polla de Sam poniéndose dura por debajo de los calzoncillos. Era a él al que le gustaba notar como su hermano se derretía lentamente bajo sus manos suplicando su rapidez, hacerse de rogar, respondiendo a cada “más rápido” con una dosis extra de serenidad.

Lentamente, lentamente, lentamente. Así era como le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas a Dean.

Aunque no negaría que le gustaba cuando Sam estallaba, cuando no podía más y hacía que cayese sobre su espalda en los asientos del Impala, rompiendo toda la magia romántica que Dean había creado con sus suaves besos al empujarle sobre la piel de los asientos bruscamente. No negaría que le gustaba cuando Sam se agazapaba encima de él y le daba uno de esos besos que parecían querer quitarle la vida. Como le acariciaba con lujuria y rapidez como si quisiera abarcar todo su cuerpo, como le dejaba marcas por todo el cuerpo, como le sacaba los pantalones tan rápido que no recordaba haberlos llevado puestos. Después sus manos le llevaban casi al punto del orgasmo solo para parar bruscamente y dejarle suplicando con la boca abierta y los ojos cristalinos de la excitación, lo cierto es que podía afirmar que si odiaba un poco eso. Y sus sentimientos eran contradictorios cuando Sam le hacía rogar por tener su polla dentro.

Rápido, rápido, rápido. Así era como le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas a Sam.

Y así acababa rezando Dean cuando su hermano tomaba el control. Rápido, fuerte y profundo.

No fue distinta aquella vez, la risa de Sam se había vuelto el murmullo de suaves gemidos bajo los labios de Dean quien le había tumbado grácilmente en el Impala, sus ojos se cerraban cuando los besos se depositaban en su cuello, pronto eso no fue suficiente y Sam no pudo esperar más. 

Dean sonrió al darse cuenta de que había llegado el momento, su hermano no podía más y nada le gustaba más que haberlo conseguido sin ni siquiera tocar su polla.

Se movían en el coche con una facilidad impresionante y en menos de medio minuto era Dean quien estaba echado en el coche y Sam el agazapado sobre él.

Los pantalones de Dean volaron hacía el volante y Sam casi rompió los bóxers que estaban siendo realmente difíciles de quitar.

Solo tuvo que tantear un par de segundos debajo de los asientos para encontrar el lubricante, se colocó bien entre las piernas de Dean.  
Le lubricó con cuidado y pregunto varias veces si estaba bien antes de penetrarle y mientras lo hacía bastante más lentamente de lo que a él le gustaba. Pero no le disgustaba hacerlo así, jamás se perdonaría dañar a Dean lo más mínimo. No comenzaría a acelerar su ritmo hasta que no le dijera que estaba listo.

Gracias a dios eso pasó enseguida y pronto Sam estaba perdido en su propia espiral de decadencia y pasión, pronto estaba perdido en Dean.

Una de sus manos acariciaba la polla de Dean mientras con la otra intentaba ganar algo de estabilidad.

Los gemidos sin nombre pronto empezaron a llevar el suyo, no había nada que le gustase más a Sam que escuchar “Sammy” en la voz húmeda y jadeante de su hermano y no había nada que le gustase más a Dean que gemir ese nombre al notarlo tan cerca como siempre, ten cerca como nunca.

Cuando ambos acabaron Sam cayó encima de su hermano con el correspondiente gruñido de este. Le dio un beso y se incorporó dejándose caer hacia el otro lado del Impala, segundos después Dean también se movió para poder estar más cerca de Sam. Así ya acomodados acabaron dormidos.

 

Y ambos se arrepintieron de ello al despertar cinco horas más tarde.

-¡Dean!- Sam había conseguido vestirse sin problemas, había tenido que hacerlo antes. Había encontrado su móvil y había visto las llamadas perdidas, había sido una de ellas la que le había conseguido despertar.- ¡Dean!- Volvió a chillar algo fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Dean aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Son las ocho!

-¿De la mañana?- Se había despertado de golpe, la habían cagado pero bien.

-No idiota, las ocho de la tarde.- Le tranquilizó Sam.- Ponte algo de ropa, llegamos tarde, conduzco yo.

Dean no supo que responder, aún no estaba muy seguro de cuál era la situación ni de porque Sam estaba tan angustiado, además no tenía ni idea de donde estaban sus pantalones. Sam abrió la puerta del coche sin comprobar si había alguien fuera, lo que hizo que Dean se hiciese una pelota humana intentando tapar sus intimidades. Por suerte no había nadie en la calle. ¡Claro que no había nadie en la calle!

Los pantalones le llovieron en la cabeza a Dean y este escucho el suspiro de Sam como si hubiese estado a su lado.

-Tú los tiraste ahí no te quejes.- Se defendió Dean poniéndoselos.

\- Va a matarnos.

“Joder” pensó Dean, era eso, se había olvidado completamente.

-Cojonudo.- Murmuró, Sam arrancó el coche e hizo que Dean perdiese el equilibrio por un momento, en cuanto tuviese ocasión iba a quitarle el volante.- ¿A qué hora habíamos quedado?

\- A las nueve.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-¡Qué estamos a hora y media de la casa!- Contestó Sam.- Y ni siquiera nos hemos cambiado de ropa.

Dean sabía que llegarían a tiempo que la “hora y media” de camino era fácilmente transformable en una hora y que no necesitaban más que un par de minutos en el baño de un bar para arreglarse, un par de minutos en la parte trasera del coche a una mala. Pero nadie podía hacer reflexionar a un Sam histérico.

No cambiaron asientos en todo el viaje, Dean se sentó tranquilamente en la parte trasera, cosa que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y Sam llevó el coche durante todo el trayecto que, como ambos sabían, solo duro una hora.

 

-Todos estarán dentro ya.- Acaban de aparcar, habían podido parar en un bar a una manzana de allí para cambiarse de ropa.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.- Suspiro Dean.

-Llevas quejándote desde que Kevin nos aviso. ¿No eras tú el amante de las navidades?- Apuntó Sam saliendo del coche.

-Es demasiado… Extraño.- Se quejó saliendo también del coche.

-En normal celebrar Noche Buena con la familia.

-Supongo que sí.- Dean se apoyó en el coche, no era eso lo que sentía extraño, sabía que eran parte de su familia.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Sam rodeó el coche y se paro frente a él.

-No quiero tener que ocultar que te quiero el día de Noche Buena.

-No tienes que hacerlo Dean.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ellos no son papá. Puede que les resulte raro al principio, pero estoy seguro de que se alegraran por nosotros.- Puso la mano en el hombro de Dean y notó como este se hundía bajo su peso.

-Sí, seguro.- Respondió, una parte de él le decía que Sam estaba soñando y la otra intentaba soñar con él.

-Vamos.- Le levantó la cara para darle un tierno beso.- Ya verás como tengo razón.

Para Sam era fácil, él no había sufrido el rechazo de su padre, a él no le había golpeado, a él no le había roto el brazo. Sabía que ese no sería un problema ahora, que ninguna de las personas que estaban allí dentro se atrevería a tocarles un solo pelo. Pero no quería volver a ser rechazado. No quería que nadie le volviera a hacer pensar que la relación con su hermano estaba mal, que nadie volviera a manipularle. No quería volver a ver a Sammy llorando por su repentino rechazo, que nadie volviese a tildar su amor de monstruosidad, que volviesen a ponerle etiquetas de podrido y degenerado. Sabía que como algo así pasase allí dentro iban a rodar cabezas.

Así que Sam llamó a la puerta de la casa con una mano mientras con la otra cogía la de Dean.

Garth abrió sonriendo con un gorro de Papa Noel en la cabeza y los hermanos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que doblarse de la risa, Garth sonrió sin el mínimo atisbo de vergüenza.

-Pasar, idiotas.- Dijo casi arrastrándoles dentro.

-Feliz Navidad Garth.- Dijeron al unísono pasando y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.- ¿Ya estáis todos?

-Claro que estamos todos, llegáis tarde, Charlie va a mataros.

Estaba en lo cierto, no literalmente pero casi, Charlie estaba de los nervios recorriendo el comedor de un extremo a otro, soltando maldiciones en lo que parecía élfico. 

-¡Estáis vivos!- Corrió a abrazarles cuando les vio.- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad.- Respondieron, Charlie fue la primera en darse cuenta de que iban cogidos de la mano, no dijo nada al respecto.

-Feliz Navidad.- Se oyó a Kevin que estaba ya sentado a la mesa.- Creíamos que os habían matado.

-Sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos.- Argumentó Dean.

-Es cierto, ¿nunca os han matado verdad?- Apuntó Kevin.

Los hermanos no respondieron, Garth les cogió las cazadoras y ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Castiel?- Preguntó Kevin sabiendo que en cuanto él llegase podrían empezar a comer.

-Supongo que estará haciendo cosas angelicales, ya sabes por el nacimiento de su medio hermano.

-En realidad hoy se celebra una fiesta pagana.- Castiel acababa de aparecer en la habitación.- Aún así os gusta pensar que es el nacimiento de Jesús, así que Feliz Navidad.

Todos se habían girado a verle, no había nada nuevo en él, Garth se quito su gorro de Papá Noel y se lo puso a Castiel, con algo de miedo y a cierta distancia, pero lo hizo, y oh dios las risas que levanto.

-¿Podemos empezar a cenar ya?- Todos, menos Castiel, se rieron de la impaciencia de Kevin, tuvieron la tentación de dejarle sin comer solo para que aprendiese, pero por supuesto no lo hicieron.

Charlie y Garth desaparecieron en la cocina, Kevin se levantó también a ayudar y los hermanos se alegraron de que se llevasen también, solo se conocían desde hacía un par de semanas cuando habían empezado a preparar la cena. Lo mejor fue cuando Charlie conoció a Castiel, digno de contar, pero en otro momento, ahora era hora de cenar.

Dean y Sam también fueron a ayudar a la cocina, aunque los echaron por ineptos y torpes así que se dedicaron a poner la mesa, Castiel esperaba paciente a que le mandasen alguna tarea parado en el mismo sitio en el que había aparecido con el gorro aún en la cabeza.

Finalmente todos pudieron sentarse a cenar, se sorprendieron de la habilidad en la cocina de Garth, no es que fuese nada del otro mundo, pero para gente como ellos, que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de comer algo cocinado en casa, era como un festín de dioses.

-¿No comes nada?

-Claro que no Dean, soy un ángel.- Respondió Castiel entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es cierto, ¿cómo es que no te has sentado en la punta del árbol?

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- Se cuestionó Castiel entre las risas, levantadas más por su ingenuidad que por la broma.

Parecían un anuncio navideño, había risas y pequeñas riñas en la mesa, era como si fueran una familia de verdad, tal vez porque lo eran y nadie les podía decir lo contrario. Una familia pequeña, rota y extraña pero al fin y al cabo la mejor que podían tener.

Garth había estado semanas preparando la cena, Charlie había abandonado su vida “normal” para pasar esa noche con ellos y había dedicado todo el día a decorar la casa con la ayuda de Kevin que había conseguido olvidar por una noche que era un profeta y que su vida jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, los hermanos habían dejado a un lado sus casos y su ligero retintín hacia la fiesta navideña y habían acudido, y Castiel estaba allí solo por el mero hecho de estar con ellos.

Comieron, rieron y hasta cantaron un villancico que los hermanos medio inventaron, y la cena acabó cuando Kevin se comió el último trozo de postre.

-¡Ahora los regalos!

Dean casi escupió el trago de cerveza que Garth acababa de servirle, ¿regalos? Se habían olvidado completamente de que tenían que llevar regalos.

-Ya, sí, sobre eso.

-Están en el maletero.- Cortó Sam.- Salimos a buscarlos un momento.

Dean suspiró aliviado, a lo mejor encontraban una tienda abierta o algún sitio de donde sacar algo que sirviese de regalo. Salieron a la calle y ninguno pareció darse cuenta de que acababa de empezar a nevar.

-¡Bien jugado Sammy!- Dijo Dean dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Qué?- Se extraño Sam.-Oh, Dean tengo los regalos de verdad, no se me han olvidado.

Eso sí que le había sorprendido ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar los regalos? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada a él? Prefirió no preguntar, no quería escuchar un “¡Sí te lo dije pero nunca me haces caso!” o algo por el estilo.

Sam abrió el maletero y, en efecto, allí estaban los regalos uno para cada uno, con sus nombres escritos en ellos.

-¿Y el mío?- Preguntó Dean cogiendo los paquetes y dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su nombre en todos ellos.

-¿Te olvidaste de comprarlo?- Le contestó Sam cerrando el maletero.

Entraron por la puerta y descubrieron la mesa llena de los regalos que los otros habían dejado allí, Dean dejó caer los suyos sobre el resto.

Sonrieron y empezaron a buscar su nombre en la pequeña montaña de regalos, cada uno con su rayito de felicidad y su cascada de tristeza, era la primera navidad de verdad para los Winchester, era la primera tan falsa para Kevin, la más cálida que Garth había tenido y sin duda la más feliz de Charlie desde el accidente de sus padres.

Todos recibieron un jersey horrible de parte de Garth, Charlie enseguida se lo puso quitándose el que llevaba y Dean lo “dejó olvidado” disimuladamente sobre una de las sillas.

-¡Festín de Cuervos!- Gritó Charlie al abrir el regalo de parte de Sam.- ¡Gracias!- Dijo abrazando a los chicos.

La reacción de Kevin fue parecida al recibir un libro de astrofísica y Dean y Sam todavía están intentando despegarse de Garth que saltó, literalmente, encima suyo al descubrir que le habían regalado una cazadora de cuero. 

Castiel agradecía calmada y llanamente sus regalos, no por ello sintiéndolo menos que los otros, le encantó la corbata que le regalaron los chicos, incluso era probable que la cambiase por la anterior, a fin de cuentas también era azul y esta era un regalo.

-Dean.- Le llamó Sam cuando él ya se creía sin regalo de su parte.- Falta el tuyo.

-¿Y dónde está?

Sam extendió la mano cerrada en un puño y Dean dejó la suya abierta debajo, Sam dejó caer lentamente algo sobre ella.  
Allí estaba, brillando con ese dorado sucio sobre la misma mano en la que había brillado hacía tantos años atrás.

-Gracias Sammy, me encanta.- Masculló Dean casi entre lagrimas antes de ponérselo al cuello.

Y por primera vez desde que se había deshecho del amuleto dejó de sentirse desnudo.  
Dio un paso al frente y sin preocuparle quien le viese o que pensaran cogió delicadamente la cara de Sam entre sus manos, este puso las suyas encima como había hecho la primera vez y se besaron mientras el viejo amuleto volvía a golpear el pecho de Dean de esa forma que tanto echaba de menos.

Y nadie comento nada, y nadie osó mirarles de manera extraña, todos sonrieron y esperaron a que el beso terminase para seguir abriendo los regalos, todos se rieron al ver la “extraña utilidad” de los regalos de parte de Castiel y se abrazaron cuando acabaron de abrir los de Kevin.

Sentían el corazón caliente aún con el frio infernal que hacía en esa casa, jamás habían sabido que el espíritu navideño podía ser tan real.

-¡Esta nevando!- Gritó Charlie al mirar por la ventana mientras se ponía la gargantilla que Kevin le había regalado.- ¡Nevando!-Repitió casi ya en la puerta.

-Ya lo sabemos Charlie, es normal en estas fechas.- Apuntó Castiel mientras Dean le arreglaba el nudo de la corbata que acaba de intentar ponerse solo.

-¡Vamos fuera!- Casi ordeno mientras arrastraba a Sam y a Garth hacía la calle.

Los Winchester no admitirían que acabaron haciendo ángeles de nieve, mucho menos lo admitiría Castiel que, por cierto, era el que mejor los hacía.  
Dean aprovechó la excusa de los muñecos de nieve para colocar su horrible jersey y Kevin estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo, pero al final acabo poniéndoselo él y dejando en el muñeco comunitario su bufanda.  
Y puede que Garth lo ocultase pero evitaría volver a jugar una batalla de bolas de nieve con Charlie, había que ver lo fuerte que lanzaba esa chica.

Todos volvieron a entrar a la casa pasadas las doce, obligaron a Dean y Sam a besarse cuando pasaron bajo el muérdago de la entrada del comedor y hasta lo consiguieron con Castiel y Kevin, se sentaron alrededor del árbol y allí estuvieron hablando hasta que los ojos se les cerraron.

Las despedidas son agridulces y nadie quiere decir adiós, sin embargo somos profesionales en ello, los abrazos se deshacen y las palabras se olvidan con los gestos que las acompañan. Y Puede que al despertar la mañana siguiente el espejismo de esa vida normal desapareciera, pero nadie les quitaría el derecho de tener una familia. La tarde del día de Navidad todos ellos estarían muy lejos los unos de los otros y seguramente no volverían a verse en meses, pero en realidad no estaban separados, nunca estaban solos.


End file.
